Her life, her pain, her way
by Ms-Montana
Summary: It's her first visit since so many years. But here in Mystic Falls her past hunts her. Leo just wants to hide her secrets and leave again. Will it be that easy?
1. Leonor, the beauty

The Vampire Dairies

Her life, her pain, her way

Chapter 1: Leonor, the beauty

* * *

The dark night was frightening. But she loved it. She stood there next to the house. Her home. But not now. This was just a visit. Her home wasn't here anymore. She had seen so much. The world was just a big place. She had lived everywhere. And she had been at so many beautiful places. But she missed her old home. The persons who lived there. But only sometimes. The things that were there. The felling being at home. But this was long time ago, since she felt this feeling. Someone switched on the light and looked out of the window. She just smiled. She walked away from the house to the street. Back to her car. She had rent a room in a motel. It wasn't luxurious or anything like that. But it was enough for this night. And tomorrow everything would be different. Her dark eyes shimmered in the light of the full moon. It was her favorite day in every month. When there was the full moon everything was light and bright. She put the keys in and started the engine. She had lent the car this afternoon. It was silver and not very expensive. This wasn't a problem, because she didn't want to attract attention. She drove to her motel. On the street everything was dark. Animals ran around in the surrounding woods. The woman, or better the girl smiled. She was not very old. At most 17. She was hungry. She took the chocolate muffin, which lay next to her on the seat and ate it.

* * *

Stefan took his bag and walked out of his house. At the door he met Zach.

"Someone was outside the house last night." Zach said. Stefan looked at him wondered. When he had gotten home last night, he had seen nobody.

"Why do you know?" Stefan asked.

"Footsteps." Zach answered and walked to Stefan again. Stefan looked around on the ground and saw foot steps. From high-heels.

"Maybe it was just a saleswoman. Look at the high-heels. Do you think I'm frightened by woman's high heels?" Stefan asked sarcastically and smirked.

"No. I just told you. And please be nice to Damon. You almost killed him yesterday." Zach told him. Stefan remembered their fight again. The reason had been his killing again.

"I'll try." Stefan answered. Then he made his way to school.

* * *

"He is so cute." Bonnie said and smiled. Elena laughed. Bonnie was talking about this boy the whole day now. They were standing in front of the school building and waited for Jeremy. The teacher had left them out sooner than the clock rang. Then Elena saw Stefan coming up to her.

"Hi. What are you talking about?" he asked.

"We are fighting about, which actor is hotter. Your pick?" Bonnie asked. Stefan just shook his head. Then he took a book and gave it to Elena.

"Thanks for lending." It was a book for the lesson. His was waste. He had thrown it after Damon yesterday. Elena took the book and put it into her bag. Bonnie looked around and saw a girl standing next to a tree and watching them. She wore sunglasses, a white blouse, black jeans and black high heels. Elena saw her too.

"Who is she? I have never seen her." Bonnie said.

"Me too." Elena answered. Now Stefan turned around too. He saw the girl too. But he didn't say anything. He was speechless. Like the first time he had seen Elena. But the girl's face made him speechless too. The girl smiled and walked up to them.

"Your face is priceless. You are looking like you have seen a ghost." she said. Bonnie laughed and even Elena smiled. Bonnie knew the whole story about Damon and Stefan too. He had told her. And now it was a secret for them. And the joke with the ghost was good. They wouldn't be surprised, if there where ghosts in Mystic Falls too. The girl watched their faces and smiled

"I should correct myself. Like you have seen a vampire." she said and smirked. Elena and Bonnie looked shocked, but Stefan began to laugh. The girl put down her sunglasses and her eyes had a beautiful color. Sparkling blue. Stefan was surprised. But Bonnie and Elena didn't know why.

"I'm hungry. You want to eat something?" the girl asked and Bonnie and Elena were a bit frightened. The girl just laughed.

"You have to tell me a lot of news." she said. Stefan nodded slightly.

"I know. You too. I mean, your eyes are blue." he answered. The girls didn't understand. Stefan turned to them again.

"Sorry. That's Leo." he explained smiling. Leo looked at Bonnie and Elena. She was surprised and shocked, but she didn't want anyone to see it. But Stefan realized it.

"I don't know." he answered Leo's question before she even asked him.

"Why did you know that I'm in Mystic Falls again?" Stefan asked and wanted to go. But Leo didn't even make one step.

"I didn't know. I wanted to visit Zach. But then I saw you and Damon and I knew it." Leo explained.

"Are you a vampire?" Bonnie whispered. Leo smiled. She had never heard this question. Not for her whole "life".

"Yes, I am. But I'm a nice one. Vegan." Leo laughed.

"You mean "Vegetarian", do you?" Elena asked. She had heard Stefan talking about this one time.

"No. Leonor is different. I'll explain you another time. Bye." Stefan said and wanted to walk away.

"Just tell us your name. Please." Bonnie asked.

"My name is Leonor Alessandra Salvatore. I'm Stefan's twin sister. But just call me Leo. It's shorter." She said, put up her sunglasses again and left Elena and Bonnie with their shocked faces. Then Jeremy came out of the school.

"Who is she?" and looked after Leo. Bonnie and Elena were speechless.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**I ****hope you like the beginning of the story. Please review. Disclaimer: I do not own "The Vampire Diaries" or any of the actors and actresses. **


	2. Leonor, Stefan's sister

The Vampire Diaries

Her life, her pain, her way

Chapter 2: Leonor, Stefan's sister

* * *

Leonor and Stefan drove to their home and sat in the big living room. It wasn't dusty or anything else. The wooden floor creaked, when Leonor walked over the floor. She sat on a soft pod chair which stood in a corner of the room, near a lamp.

"It's new." Leo stated and knocked at the chair. Stefan just nodded and sat on the couch so they looked in the face of each other. They remained silent.

"Why did you know, that the chair is new? The last time I saw you… Is years ago. About 50 years. Or even more." Stefan said and started the conversation. Leo smiled.

"I know. I visit Zach every year. You and Damon aren't here then. You haven't lived here in Mystic Falls. Not until now. When I saw you yesterday I was confused, but now I know the reason for your move." she said and moved with her lips the name _Elena._ Stefan didn't do anything and so Leonor stopped.

"Come on. That's funny." Leo said laughing.

"Maybe for you. I couldn't resist it. She was… Elena looks exactly like Katherine." he tried to answer her. Leo played with her fingers and heard to him.

"Do you know why she looks like Katherine?" she asked but Stefan shock his head immediately.

"Nobody knows." he answered. Leonor got up went to the kitchen and came back with a piece of pizza. Stefan watched her while she ate it. In some way he was impressed. After her light snack she turned to Stefan.

"You are playing with the fire." Leonor said and looked at him. Stefan rolled with his eyes.

"Thanks for the advice Mum." he answered cheeky. Leo only made a worried face.

"Please listen to me. If something happens to her, you will bitterly regret it. And if you hurt her, it will change you. I know what I'm talking about." Leo's voice was imploring and her look was the same. Stefan couldn't look into her face.

"I know what I'm doing, Leo. I won't make the same mistake as you did. I promise." Stefan tired to say this as convincing as possible, but he wasn't convinced himself.

"Don't promise this to me. Promise it to Elena. Has Damon ever seen her?" Leonor asked, but her brother look answered her question. She sighed and Stefan just gestured with his hands.

"Can Damon control himself?"

"He tries. He wouldn't kill her. But he killed a schoolgirl, her name was Vicki." Stefan answered. Leo stopped talking. She was speechless.

"Have you seen him already?" Stefan asked.

"Who? Damon? No. The same with Zach. He wasn't here this forenoon. And he didn't come home. It's 5 o'clock now." Leo answered short. Then they remained silent again.

"You changed your appetite. Animals. Deer. And thing like that. Good attitude." Leonor commended. Stefan smiled, so she could see his white, sharp teeth. Leo laughed.

"Your eyes are light, sparkling blue again. You had this eye color the last time before you were turned." Stefan said.

"I know. It's this color now for, I don't know 20 years. I'm really proud about it." Leonor answered. Then they talked about their lives during the last years.

* * *

"Again, who was this brown haired goddess, in the black high heels, that went away with Stefan?" Jeremy asked. He stood in the door of Elena's room. Elena frightened.

"Hey! Don't do that again. Her name is Leonor Salvatore. She is Stefan's twin sister." Elena answered and kept writing in her diary.

"Hot." Jeremy answered, smiled and walked away. Elena didn't laugh. She thought a lot about Leonor. Jeremy was right. She really looked like a goddess. Like every vampire Elena had gotten to know. But Leonor or Leo looked different. Her eyes looked different. Blue. Not like Stefan's. Or Damon's. Elena looked into her diary and wrote again. Then she thought about the reason why Stefan never had told her about Leonor.

_Today I met Leonor Alessandra Salvatore. She is Stefan's sister. Why didn't he tell me? I mean she is his sister. And not just an old friend. I thought I am his friend. Not in the way of a girlfriend. But in the way of a buddy. And Leonor is different. She isn't evil. Or better I think so. She doesn't look evil. Or act evil. I have to find out the reason._

* * *

Leonor stood outside in front of the house and watched Stefan eating his "evening meal." She didn't damn Stefan for what he was doing. She happy that he didn't kill people. Animals weren't very fatal. Nobody would miss a deer or a rabbit. But she damned, what Damon did. He killed people. A people with a family. But Leo knew that he had to do it. He couldn't live without. Stefan could. After he finished, they walked into the house again.

"Good feeling, being at home again, isn't it?" Stefan asked. Leonor laughed.

"Yes. I missed you. You are my brother. I missed Damon. I even missed Zach, although I see him almost every year. Sometimes even more often. Stefan smiled. They sat at the kitchen table, when someone opened the door. Stefan and Leo stood up immediately and were at the door in only seconds. Zach stood there and was shocked. He saw Leonor and smiled.

"Hello Leo. How are you? How long are you here? Were you nice to Stefan?" Zach asked and came in.

"I'm fine; I arrived yesterday, sorry that I frightened you, you looked out of the window; and I was a very nice sister for Stefan. But one question, where is Damon?" she answered his questions and asked her question. Zach and Stefan starred at each other. No one said a word. Leo looked around in their faces.

"Where is he? I know, I don't like what he does, but he is still my brother. Even, if I didn't talk to him the last 50 years." Leonor talked with a louder voice now. She waited for a good answer.

"He lies in a bed upstairs. He is very weak." Zach answered. Leo was confused.

"Why is he weak? What happened?"

"I… I saved a woman. He tried to kill her. There was fight and I won this fight. He almost died. He is very weak now." Stefan answered rueful. Leo wasn't speechless. She wasn't shocked.

"Do you remember? I did the same thing to you once. It's about 100 years ago." Leonor said and even smiled a bit. Stefan laughed.

"I'll go up to him. So he isn't that lonely." Leo said and walked up the stairs.

"She is different. She is…" Zach began. He couldn't find the right words for her.

"She is Leonor." Stefan ended his sentence. Zach nodded and they both laughed.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. It's focused on the relationship between Stefan and Leonor. I think the next chapter will focus on the relationship with Damon. Please review.**** Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of the actors and actresses. **


	3. Leonor, Damon's sister

The Vampire Diaries

Her life, her pain her way

Chapter 3: Leonor, Damon's sister

* * *

Quietly Leo opened the dark brown colored, wooden door to Damon's room. The room was dark and only the last sunbeams lighted it. Indoors she looked around for Damon. He lay on a small bed, which stood at the wall close to the pitch of the roof.

"If it's you Zach, I don't need anything. And if it's you Stefan, I learned my lesson." Damon hissed, obvious offended. His face looked the wall. Leonor just smiled.

"You never learn anything from any fight, Damon. And being pissed of isn't a good way to handle with it." Leo told him. Damon turned around and looked in the face of his younger sister. He was surprised. It was a long time ago, since he had seen her the last time.

"Leo… What are you doing here?" he asked and sat upright in his bed.

"I'm just visiting Zach. That was my first plan. I haven't known that you and Stefan live in Mystic Falls again. But I met the reason already." she laughed and Damon smirked.

"She is Stefan's reason. I just came here…"

"… to keep your promise? That you would mess his life for the whole eternity?" Leo ended his sentence. Damon raised his eyebrow and smiled to himself.

"Maybe. I don't know." he wasn't sure what he should tell his sister. She was younger than him. But only in the age. In her mind and her attitude she could be his mother. Or his grandmother. She knew everything. Like a fortune teller. She always did the right thing. Thought through her plans twice. Tried to be as ordinary as everyone.

"I'll tell you the same thing as I told Stefan. Don't play with the fire. You will only hurt yourself. And Stefan kills you, if you kill her." Leo looked straight into Damon's black eyes and he did the same. He wasn't surprised of her blue eyes. After all this long time… But then he got angry.

"Aren't you the wrong person for telling me that?" Damon asked embittered. Leonor shirked from his look. In her eyes Damon could see her wounded feelings. He had said the wrong sentence. Leo closed her eyes.

"I learned my lesson! You should do the same! I still regret for what I've done. I live with my rue, for over 100 years now. But you aren't sorry for anything you have done. For what you done to our family! It's nothing other than always." Leonor shouted at him. She shook her head. Nothing had changed. It was the same as every time. Leo wanted to walk out of the room, but suddenly Damon stood in front of her.

"Hey Leo, sorry. I'm not always the bad guy." he tried to apologize, but Leonor just gaped at him.

"Go away!" she shouted and with her little hand she took his shoulder and hurled him around against the wall. Damon's head hit the wall, so there was a hole. Leonor walked out of the room downstairs. Zach and Stefan stood in the living room. They both were stunned.

"What did he say?" Zach asked and sighed. Leonor just rolled with her eyes.

"Nothing, just something about…. I don't want to talk about it."

"And you hit him?" Stefan asked and couldn't stop laughing.

"I know he isn't very sensitive and after all he is my brother but… But his backtalk is… It drives me crazy!" Leo shouted. But this was Damon. It's was his life attitude. All the years hadn't changed him. And the following wouldn't. Leonor was angry. She tramped into the kitchen, got herself a bottle of water and ran out of the house then. Stefan just watched her.

"She will calm herself again." Stefan said to Zach.

"I know she will. Do you know what Damon said to her?" he asked. Stefan looked at him curiously.

"Do you know anything why Leo is different than us?" Stefan asked. He didn't know how much his "uncle" knew.

"She told me there was an incident some time after her "transformation". And then she went away from Mystic Falls." Zach answered. Stefan laughed.

"Why do you laugh?" Zach was confused.

"There is more. In those time there, happened more than just an incident." Stefan replied.

* * *

Slowly the day dawned and the night began to fall into the town. The moon could be seen slightly. Leonor sat on the little veranda in front of the house. She was thinking. About her reason, that made her coming to Mystic Falls. She thought it was the wrong idea. The false decision. But it wasn't her fault. Damon and Stefan came to Mystic Falls and now everyone could be their next victim. Or better Damon's next victim. On the way in front of her came a person up. Leo could see that it was a girl. Elena. Leonor smiled.

"Hi. Is Stefan here? I forgot a book for school. But I need it for some work. " Elena asked a bit shy.

"Sure he is. Just go in." Leo answered and starred into the wood. Elena wanted to go into the house but then she stopped and turned to Leonor.

"You are a vampire right? But you are so different. I realized how stunned Stefan was, when he saw your blue eyes. And you don't look like you crave for human blood. Or the blood of animals. But why?" Elena asked all the questions she wanted get an answer on. Leo smiled.

"I'm a vampire, yes. But I don't need human blood. Or animal blood. _Anymore._ This was a long way and it's a very long story. If you want to hear it, you should take a seat. It will take a bit. But you don't need to listen to the stories of an old woman, like me." Leonor said. Elena took place in front of her. Leo sighed and tried to begin.

"I don't know where I shall begin, but I'll try it with the beginning."

* * *

**Hope you like the chapter. Please review! This is a cliffhanger for chapter 4, where I will explain everything. Leonor's story… And everything around it. Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or anyone of the actors or actresses.**


	4. Leonor, the desperate killer fiancèe

The Vampire Diaries

Her life, her pain, her way

Chapter 4: Leonor, the desperate killer fiancée

* * *

"I and Stefan were 17 when we were turned. That is 145 years ago now and it was in the year 1864. At that time it wasn't unusual that the parents choose the future groom for their daughter. My parents did this. His name was Matthew Aden. He was 18, handsome and intelligent. Often bride and groom didn't like each other and it was just a convenience marriage. But I really loved Matthew. We were engaged 2 weeks, when I had been turned." Leonor said to Elena and remembered about this time. Elena looked at Leo and listened to her carefully. She wasn't afraid of her. Leonor was a nice person.

"I couldn't come along with this all at that time. I was only 17 and I didn't know what to do. It was easier for Damon and Stefan, I don't know why. They knew what to do. They killed people. Foreigners. Nobody would miss them. And in the towns were they lived it wouldn't be a big thing. In that decade people often died when they traveled. I didn't. I only killed animals. Like Stefan does now." Leo looked into the wood and remembered that time.

* * *

_1864_

"_What do you do here, Leonor?" Leo turned around. Behind her stood Stefan. Leonor came out of the wood, her eyes completely black. _

"_We can't change what we are. And you will get weak." Stefan said. Leo wiped away the dust from her beautiful dress and passed him._

"_It's my thing. We have to go. They are waiting for us on the ball. And with "they", I mean Matthew and Katherine." Leonor smiled and Stefan followed her._

* * *

Elena got Leonor back to reality.

"What happened then?" she asked.

"Sorry. I loved Matthew so much. He was the love of my live. You can't compare it. I would do everything to see him again. It's like the thing of you and Stefan. Do you know about it?" Leo asked.

"I know that I look like a woman from 1864, named Katherine." Elena said quietly.

"Yes. If I could do it, I would. There was a ball in May 1864. The whole town came to it. Our whole family came too. I drank too much. Late that night, Matthew and I went away from the others, to be alone. It was really dark. It was 5 weeks after my turning. And I was hungry. Really hungry." Leonor stopped after this sentence. Elena looked at her really sadly. She knew what that meant.

* * *

_1864_

"_Come, nobody will miss us." Matthew whispered into Leonor's ear. She smirked and they went away from crowd that was dancing. They walked out of the town hall, where the ball had been held. Leonor staggered a bit and Matthew had to hold her close to him. They went to the trees behind the town hall, near a wood. Matthew kissed his fiancée. Leonor smelled his scent. She smelled his blood. She was drunk. She knew what Stefan and Damon said about drinking human blood. It was the best thing ever. Then she bit into his neck._

* * *

Elena could see Leo's desperate face.

"I killed Matthew. I bit him and drank his blood. I couldn't stop. I wanted it so much. But I couldn't. Human blood is fascinating. It makes every vampire weak. You can't resist." Elena thought about what Stefan had told her once. To get away from Damon. Leonor could see this thought in Elena's face.

"Stefan told you something about Damon. I should know it. He was like this always. Do you want to hear more? Or did I scare you too much?" Leo asked.

"No. Please tell."

* * *

Damon came downstairs. He walked slowly. Zach and Stefan watched him.

"Looks like vampires, which don't drink human blood are stronger than you." Stefan said and smiled.

"Don't joke. I was just weak. But maybe you are right. She is strong. And her blue eyes are… fascinating. Where is Leo?" Damon asked.

"Outside. She tells Elena her story. Why she is different." Stefan answered.

"Which part of the story are they now?" Damon asked.

"She killed Matthew." he answered.

"Who was Matthew?" Zach asked. Leonor had visited Mystic Falls and she had been like a normal human every time. But she had never told them why she was like this.

"Matthew was her fiancé. Our parents had chosen him for her. But she really loved him, and he felt the same. But she was a vampire, just turned and she hadn't drunk human blood. But at a ball, she was drunk and Matthew was so near. They wanted to be alone and this was his mistake." Damon explained and looked out of the window. He could see Leonor and Elena. Elena was a bit frightened, but Leo was almost desperate of the memory. Stefan could see the same picture. They were both sorry for their sister.

* * *

"After I killed Matthew, I didn't know what to do. I stood in front of his body and just starred at him. Then I remembered what his wound looked like. Like an animal had killed him. And I screamed. It didn't look like I killed him and I didn't look like I killed him. So I screamed and almost cried and the people came." Leonor looked like she wanted to apologize.

"That was the best idea." Elena said and nodded. She felt really sorry for Leo. Her life was full of pain.

* * *

_1864_

"_Who screamed?" someone asked. They all ran to the trees behind the town hall. And there they saw it. The whole tragedy. Leonor, the beautiful daughter of Giuseppe and Alessandra Salvatore stood there in front of her fiancé. Leonor only screamed. Stefan and Damon ran to her. _

"_Did you this?" Stefan whispered, so nobody could hear it. Leo nodded._

"_We will handle it. Everything will be okay." Damon said almost silent._

"_Tell them an animal killed him. You don't know which one." Stefan said. Leo nodded again. They took Leonor by her hands and brought her away from him. _

"_Care about her. We have to help the others." Stefan said to Katherine and she walked away with Leonor._

* * *

"Katherine walked with me to the town hall and gave me a new dress. I couldn't speak. Stefan, Damon, my parents and the others helped to get Matthew away. Some came to me. But I didn't say one word. I was so shocked, what I did. At his funeral everyone was there. You know the cemetery and it's not a place for a whole town. After the funeral I went home and packed my things. I only wanted to get away." Leonor said.

"Why?" Elena asked. Leo shrugged her shoulders.

"I couldn't stay in town. Everything remembered me. But I promised me something. I would never kill a person again, to drink its blood."

* * *

_1864_

"_What do you do?" Giuseppe shouted. Leonor ignored him. He and her mother stood in the door. Damon and Stefan helped her. They understood her. In some way. Giuseppe and Alessandra went away from her room. When the last clothes and things were packed she left the house. Stefan and Damon followed her. _

"_Goodbye. We will see us again." Leonor said._

"_I don't think you can keep the promise you made to yourself. That you will never drink human blood again." Stefan said. Damon nodded._

"_I will. You should stop too." she told them._

"_I go now." Stefan said and smiled. But Leonor only got angry. She threw Stefan to the ground and punched him around._

"_Don't tell me this again." she shouted and threw him against a wall. He fell to ground and didn't move. She did the same with Damon. Then Leo took her things and left the Salvatore mansion._

* * *

"I injured Stefan and Damon. I don't know why I did this, but I'm not sorry for it. Then I left Mystic Falls." Leonor said. She sighed and smiled.

"It's good to tell somebody. It helps." Leo said.

"Wow. And what happened after you left?" Elena asked. Suddenly the door opened.

"We want to know that too." Someone said. It was Stefan. Behind him Damon and Zach came out and sat next to Elena.

"Hey." Elena said.

"Okay." Leo smiled. She looked at Damon and if her looks could kill, he would be a dead guy. And he knew this.

"After I left…" Leonor began and everyone listened to her.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter. It's longer than the others and it's a flashback-chapter. Please, please review. Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of the actors or actresses.**


End file.
